The Swartchz Twins
by Camielle Descouedres
Summary: What will happen to the whole Circle Daybreak household if a pair of mischievous male witch twins enters the mansion? Review please :D
1. Chapter 1

Summary : What will happen to the whole Circle Daybreak household if a pair of mischievous male witch twins enters the mansion?

Disclaimer : I do not own the Night Wolrd Series. An amazing author named Lisa Jane Smith does.

A/N: I got inspired by the Hitachiin Twins from the anime Ouran High School Host Club about the Swartchz Twins. The Hitachiin twins are famous handsome rich boys who are well known by the title of ''the little-devil type''. So I decided to give it a shot. I hope you like it. A review would mean a lot. :D

Chapter 1 – Brace Yourselves!

Nilsson was out to pick up, once again, some lost witches the Circle Daybreak has newly found. These lost witches aren't the usual girls, they're actually a pair of male twins named Ranze and Rhince Swartchz. Both are 17 years old, has deep violet eyes, tall, lanky and drop dead gorgeous. The only different feature on them is their hair colors. Ranze is dark-haired while Rhince is brunette due to hair dye. Rhince doesn't want to be mistaken as his brother.

And the moment to finally meet the Lady and the Lord of Circle Daybreak has come.

( Hannah's POV )

_''I heard these two aren't too –pleasant''_ I told my soul mate, Thierry, in a telepathic way which is convenient because we are soul mates.

I found my arm snaked around Thierry's waist while his arm was hanged over my shoulders. We were standing in front of the big double doors, waiting for the Swartchz twins' arrival. Then he placed some strands of my hair behind my ear and whispered in a very sweet tone. ''We'll see about that, my love.'' He left my ear with a kiss on the neck. This little things he does to me never fails to make me feel very cherished and owned by someone who sees me as his world and treats me like a goddess. Oh, I love my soul mate.

And so the double doors opened. The light was too bright for me to see the faces of the figures who were stepping inside. But when the doors behind the figures have finally closed, I recognized them.

The Swartchz Twins.

Let's get ready for invasion. I told myself inside my mind.

( Ranze's POV )

The very moment I stepped inside the mansion, I felt a mild vibration from someone standing beside the tall and perfect guy whom I recognized as the Lord of the Night World and the Saint of Circle Daybreak, the Thierry Descouedres.

The first thing I have recognized from the young beautiful lady beside him was the birthmark. It was the one who destroys the view yet I find it very special and cherished by the owner. Her wheat blond hair was a perfect match to her bright gray eyes and luscious lips. And then I realized the thing that crashed and separated me from my daydreaming –she was Thierry's soul mate. The beautiful lady who has caused my stone heart to melt was the Lady Hannah Snow of Circle Daybreak. Man, I bet Thierry is enjoying this.

The sound of her sweet voice chimed musically inside my ears, it made me close my eyes and then I opened it when I heard my twin brother, Rhince, clearing his throat. Meaning that I have been drifted away from my idiotic fantasies again. And he wants me to wake up before he slaps me to death.

''It is very nice to meet the two of you. I hope that you would feel at home and comfortable here at Circle Daybreak and that you wouldn't mind our company.'' Thierry said with his voice that sent chills to my spine. I don't why but I find him as a great and kind person but I also find him as a threat to my childish fantasies. If you know what I mean.

''I am Thierry Descouedres, leader and founder of Circle Daybreak. And this is my beautiful soul mate, Hannah Snow.'' He continued.

''I can see that.'' I was again lost in my thoughts that I absent mindedly answered his statement of _this is my beautiful soul mate, _I woke up when Rhince hit me on my stomach with his elbow. ''Ow'' I groaned. I can see Thierry arching an eyebrow on me. But it disappeared when his _beautiful soul mate _spoke.

''That wasn't needed for, Thierry.'' She giggled, it was the sound of a cherub's voice to me. Am I going crazy? Then she continued, ''Everyone's eager to meet you. If you wouldn't mind, will you please follow us to the living room?'' I was nodding in agreement to follow her and Thierry to the living room. Me and Rhince left our luggage on the floor for we already know that some servants will automatically pick it up and take it to our rooms.

( Rhince's POV )

I have the most stupid twin brother in the universe which spaces out every time he sees a beautiful young lady, such as Hannah Snow. And I hope that this won't happen again or I'll kick his ass out of this mansion and beat him to death on the ground. I just hate it when I'm accompanied with someone so stupid and clumsy with his emotions.

We have been walking our way to the living room through this enormous hallways with such wonderful masterpieces that I believe came from the greatest masters of art in history. I've recognized that some are the works of Rembrandt, Michelangelo, van Gogh, Picasso and da Vinci. Truly amazing, Thierry has a good classic taste.

After a long walk, and passing through giant paintings, we finally reached the living room. It had such a modern door entrance. It was made out of marble wit porcelain columns on each side. I felt like entering a royal living room.

The moment the door opened, I saw figures of teenagers minding their own businesses. Most of them were cuddling with each other, others are playing with an x-box, and some of them were laughing and talking in groups. I wasn't able to see their faces very clearly for I was behind Thierry and Hannah and to be able to see the people inside much clearer, I needed to overtake them, which I didn't do. I waited for them to announce to those young teenagers to stop what they're doing and greet the visitors. Which are us.

''These new visitors are from the wonderful place of Tennessee and came to be oriented for our new agency in London. They will be assigned to lead Circle Daybreak there and –'' Thierry was talking when a dark haired tall guy with golden eyes just cut in and said, ''Them? Why them? Aren't you gonna pick Quinn and Rashel? They're obviously the most reliable team here. If you're basing on the availability. But this –''

''Delos. It's okay, we can trust them. I picked them because we need new faces. Someone that the Night People won't recognize. . .'' Thierry went inside the room holding his soul mate's hand and sat on a long couch. ''Someone who's –quick-witted and able to show authority and power over their subjects. But that doesn't mean that Quinn and Rashel don't have those qualities as well. As I said, we need new faces.''

Delos was nodding on what Thierry said. Quinn and Rashel remained sitting and silent. All the other teenagers whom I finally recognized the faces have also sat on the long couches inside the giant living room.

''This is no living room. This is a baseball field.'' I heard myself suddenly saying those words. The room was just really huge and doesn't have the normal size that a normal living room should possess. I heard the ladies giggle over what I said and the guys smirk and grin. Then a brunette with such wonderful hazelnut colored eyes answered me.

''Yeah, well you better get used to it now. This isn't the only property of Thierry with this abnormal size.'' She laughed and sank into her soul mate's arms whose now sending death glares at me. What the hell did I do?! He rolled his eyes and tickled the gorgeous lady in his arms.

( Thierry's POV )

I noticed Ash sending death glares on Rhince, so I thought of breaking the ice and make these people hang out and get to know each other more.

''How does a pool party sound to you, guys?'' I said. They all stopped cuddling with their soul mates and shifted their attentions to me. I found their eyes very bright and their faces full of excitement. These people really are party animals.

And the next thing I knew was all the seats were empty with girls as they were rushing to get, pick or buy their swim wears. Even my Hannah disappeared. The only people left in the living room was the guys. Phew, now I know how great the power of party is.

**Thank goodness I was able to think of another story/fanfict about Night World. This is actually my 2****nd**** creation and I hope that you've enjoyed it so far. **

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave your reviews. Mwah ! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : What will happen to the whole Circle Daybreak household if a pair of mischievous male witch twins enters the mansion?

Disclaimer : I do not own the Night Wolrd Series. An amazing author named Lisa Jane ''L.J.'' Smith does.

A/N : And here's the 2nd chapter of The Swartchz Twins ! Yippee ! I'm so glad I finished chapter 1. I hope it wasn't a boring chapter for you.

ENJOY ! :D

Chapter 2 – It's a Party in the Circle Daybreak mansion!

( Ash's POV )

The moment I noticed one of our visitors staring, which I considered as fantasizing, at my soul mate, I sent a death glare over him. That was a warning, and if he dares to do that again, I won't hesitate on ripping out his throat. I wouldn't care about Thierry or the other's reactions. I've warned him, it's going to be his biggest mistake not to take note of that.

The girls were so hyped up the moment Thierry announced about the pool party. The next thing I knew was my soul mate was running with her best friend Hannah upstairs to their rooms. And the idiot Rhince seems to be excited as well, I don't know why but I really find him annoying and troublesome even though I just met him today. There's something about his aura that's bugging me and warning me to stay away from him.

We'll see about that.

( Maggie's POV )

We were all so excited with Thierry's announcement. My eyes just went big and made me shriek like a 5 year old girl.

I am now with Rashel, Keller, Jez, Thea, Gillian and Poppy. Hannah and Mary-Lynette seemed to have forgotten us. But we didn't mind it, I know that the excitement just dragged them. Now our only problem is that Rashel and Keller aren't the type of people who enjoys wearing swimsuits. Even the thought of it gives them the creeps. Twins really are the same.

Speaking of twins, what shocked me was when I saw the Swartchz twins entering my room where we, the girls, decide to go to. I was puzzled yet interested of these two. I would have to admit that they really are ultra gorgeous, but not as perfect as my soul mate, Delos. But something about them is making me sense some evil spirit around. Creepy.

''Hey there, little damsels. Watcha doing?'' the brunette guy, Rhince, said. He rested his lanky body on the door with his arms crossed over his chests while his twin brother Ranze, the dark haired one, was doing the same but in the opposite way.

''We were actually trying to have a private talk about getting ready for tonight's pool party. Do you know that word? Private?'' I heard Jez answer them coldly. The others were nodding while I kept rummaging my wardrobe to look for my what seemed to be lost again, two piece.

I turned back to them when I heard one of the twins whistling coolly. It was Ranze. Then he came closer to Jez and played with her fiery hair. ''Relax, relax. We're not here to cause any trouble, we're actually here to help you all.'' Jez's nerve just cracked which made her push Ranze away. He stepped backwards with both his hands on the air as if to show he surrender. ''Woah there wild pixie, what was that for?'' he said in a playful tone. Jez pursed her lips, turned back and was getting ready to punch Ranze when Poppy's silly question made her stop.

''In what way could you actually help us?'' Poppy's voice was so sweet and seductive. She seemed to be ready to show her daredevil side without any James stopping her to be wild.

''Well, someone seems to be fierce enough to let us help.'' Rhince said coolly. He shot a glance at his twin brother which the latter returned. It made me quite nervous but I wasn't scared by that gesture. I am easily getting on a comfort zone with the twins. How funny.

''Poppy, we can't trust them.'' Jez said but not getting off her death glare away from Ranze.

''Why not?'' Gillian said. She was stepping forward when Rashel stopped her. ''We don't know if we can trust you, why don't you prove yourselves first?'' Rashel said.

''That's not needed, ya know? Thierry trusts us, so that just explains it all. He wouldn't just trust anyone he picked up on the streets and make them lead the agency in London, right? Right?'' Rhince said while arching his brows up and down. I heard myself giggle, I thought what he did was really funny. Then he shot a silly smile at me.

Thea crossed her arms over her chest and said, ''You know what, he's right. If Thierry trusts them, why can't we? It's that simple.''

I can see from the side of my eyes that the twins were grinning. They were contented on where our silly argument was going to, and that they were winning. ''So, are you gonna let us help or . .?'' Ranze was saying, then all of us whispered with each other for agreement and Jez said, ''Do it.''

( Jez's POV )

I'd have to admit that these pair of twins is the worst I've ever met. But they seemed to have a cool part, too.

I was watching the rest of the girls falling in line to make the twins see their outfits but not really wearing it, just putting it over their clothes. Poppy was showing her ruffle designed pink two piece and Ranze was nodding to her. Meaning, that it was a great outfit and James would also love it. The others did the same. Almost all of us had the twin's approval when it was finally Rashel's turn to show her outfit. Rhince and Ranze stared with each other then back to Rashel. Rashel was confused. ''What? Is anything wrong?'' Rashel asked.

''Oh, Rashel, my kitten. Don't you have any other outfit hidden inside your wardrobe or somewhere?'' Ranze asked her with his hand on her shoulder. Rashel was shaking her head slowly. ''Really? Are you serious? Do you think that Quinn would be attracted with that swimsuit? It's really covering your amazing shape. That's such a waste.'' Ranze said again. He was so straight forward but Rashel wasn't getting angry at him. Not at all. She was more like getting determined to do what Ranze was telling her. Wow, these twins can really pull the naughty side out of these conservative ladies.

And after our long preparations –the party begins.

( Quinn's POV )

I was waiting nervously for my soul mate's arrival to the said venue, which was Thierry's pool. It was located on the rooftop of the mansion. The place was really cool and had this night club atmosphere which I know would make the party more exciting.

There were drinks served on the long buffet table. Marshmallows, chocolate fountains, different flavors of gelato and many more sweets were also served. I think it was for the girls and their sweet teeth. I was about to push David on the pool while he was very busy talking with Galen about some bestselling book, when I felt my jaw drop with the scene of the ladies entering the glass door wearing their impossibly sexy outfits.

Man, they can show some amazing curves.

What made my world turn to slow motion was the sight of my soul mate taking off her robe showing her amazing shape wearing a red pair of sexy two piece. I can just imagine what the other guys are thinking as well right now. The sight of their soul mates entering the rooftop taking off their robes showing such gorgeous bodies with their own swim wears. I can guarantee that some noses will bleed tonight. Wahahaha !

Music blasted on the rooftop where the party was being held. People were toasting champagne, jumping over the pool creating big splashes, eating the food, playing with water guns like they haven't played it before since they were five and the others throwing chocolate over the girls. It was one special night to remember. And I forgot to mention that Ash was singing, he was singing a song titled Payphone by the Maroon Five. He was just running around the pool holding a megaphone over his mouth and sang his heart out over the guys' ears. And yeah, he was singing really badly and it was already hurting my sensitive hearing. I just wanted to push him over the pool, but on second thought, it was a party. We all have our rights to do what we want this night without anyone opposing us. So what I did was enjoy the party and to forget that there is still one race and one planet to save. Just for tonight.

( Morgead's POV )

Man, my soul mate is one sexy chick. She looked like a Victoria Secret Angel with the way she dressed tonight. I let her enjoy the party with the other girls and Galen and James by throwing chocolate syrups.

I was standing right in front of the pool with swimming soul mated couples. I was talking with Delos and enjoying a nice glass of martini when the evil pair of twin brothers pushed me and Delos without second's notice. Delos swam up the water and glared at the twins, then he splashed a big hand of water over them and I was already hearing his big laugh. ''You deserve that, LOSERS !'' Delos shouted after the big splash he just thrown at the twins when they just jumped over the pool and grabbed Delos's trunks and wave it in the air. ''Wahahahahaha!'' I heard myself laughing really loud but the blast of music made it turn like nobody was hearing it except the people near me.

We were still on the pool. I was looking at Delos waiting for his release of blue fire from what Ranze and Rhince did to his only cover, but he just laughed and laughed and did the same thing to the two. I helped him to get my revenge for pushing me as well. It was such a great night.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2 :D (And remember when I addressed Hannah as Mare's bestfriend? Well that was because I just love these two girls here and I find it really great for them to be bff's. ) ( And for those who haven't known yet, Rashel Jordan and Raksha Keller are actually twins. )**

**Hate it or Like it, please leave a review. Teehee~**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : What will happen to the whole Circle Daybreak household if a pair of mischievous male witch twins enters the mansion?

Disclaimer : I do not own the Night Wolrd Series. An amazing author named Lisa Jane ''L.J.'' Smith does.

A/N : I've been talking to my friend, Sary, about this story and what will be a great continuation for chapter 2. So she told me some great additions and then I decided to add the part where the girls sneak out to go to a club with the twins. :D Hope ya'll like it.

Chapter 3 – Sneak out

( Delos' POV )

Everyone was exhausted. David was puking over a pot of hydrangea flowers, with Gillian rubbing his back. There was also Ash, he was just slumped on the pool over his rubber boat and even the loudest sound won't succeed to wake him up. Mary-Lynette was trying her best to wake Ash up so he could rest to their room already, but she failed and just went inside on her own.

Everything was a mess. The chocolate syrup was scattered on the floor –some even spilled on the pool- there were also broken shards of wine bottles. Possibly when Jez got angry of Morgead when he attempted to push her on the pool. I think the only normal person here is Thierry. He survived the craziest party I've ever experienced –I mean, I haven't been at any parties like these, but this pool party really ROCKS!-

Hannah was also there helping Maggie carry Delos to their room. . . Wait. Did I just say Delos? Delos . . . that's me . . .right? Oh, goodness. I'm too drunk to remember my own name. This is really embarrassing. And because these two weak ladies can't carry me . . . they were actually dragging me. I wanted to complain of what they have been doing to my royal and powerful body, but I just can't stand anymore. I can't even force a word out of my mouth. Then my soul mate said the words that hit me like a splash of cold water.

''Let's just leave him alone here, Hannah. He deserves to learn his lesson.''

''To never drink that much again?'' Hannah said.

''Yup!'' then the two of them laughed. They were laughing as they left me.

Wait! Don't leave me here! Maggieeeeeeee ! I was screaming inside my mind, but as I said, I was too drunk and too tired. The drinks just took away all of my senses and strength. Shit. They just left me in front of Maggie and my room's door. All they needed to do was put me on the bed and leave me there. But really? Leave me alone outside? Is that even necessary? What kind of hearts do they actually have? It's unfair!

( Mary-Lynette's POV )

I was about to turn on a corner where our room was located, then suddenly, I heard a whistle behind my back. I felt chills run on my spine. I was about to scream when suddenly someone clamped a hand on my mouth. I was so scared and getting ready to fight back when the one behind me showed his self. Relief rushed over my soul when I found out that it was only Rhince who was there.

''Shhh, don't be scared. It's me Rhince. I'm here to tell you something.'' He said. I was confused then he pulled me near the big glassed windows.

''What?'' I whispered to him. He looked around as if checking if someone was there. Then he answered me in a very low voice.

''There's a great club just there in the center of the city. Wanna hang out with the other girls?'' he told me as he was grinning. I was really confused when he asked me out on a club. And of all the places, a club? What is wrong with this guy? But he said we'll be with the girls, so there's nothing wrong with that right? Then after a moment of silence, I answered him. ''When?'' He flashed me with a big smile and then he whispered again. ''Wait for me here. I'll be back in a flash.''

''O-okay.'' I heard myself hush in a very low voice as he ran as fast as he can to go to some place.

I waited really long. I was already thinking twice if I should still go with them and leave Ash without even asking for his permission.

I waited again. But he was taking too long to come back so I decided to go back to my room and just forget that he invited me. And the exact moment when I turned back, he came back with a bunch of girls and his twin brother twin, Ranze.

Hannah, Maggie, Jez, Gillian, Thea, Poppy, Rashel and Keller were there. Wow, aren't they still satisfied with the pool party we just had earlier? These ladies really are party hard cores. They were giggling and signaling to lower their voices –afraid that the boys will hear them- and at the same time, fixing their selves for yet another real party.

I was so lost with my thoughts that I didn't notice Poppy clutching my dress and what I heard her say was, ''-better hurry now.''

''What was that, Poppy?'' I asked her to repeat it.

She pouted then repeated what she said earlier, which unfortunately, I haven't heard. ''Are you in? 'Cause if you are, we better hurry now. Before anyone notices that were gone.''

''Oh. . . Seriously? Are we really going to . . . escape? Our soul mates are gonna freak out if they find out that –''

''Don't worry sweet Mary-Lynette. Me and Ranze will take care of all of you. You'll be fine. Everything will surely be fine.'' Rhince interrupted. Then I shrugged and nodded. I heard the rest of them giggle and then Hannah grabbed my arm pulling me so that we all could move faster, she might have noticed that hesitation was still written on my face. I just can't be comfortable at all. Something troublesome will really happen sooner. I can feel it deeply inside my soul. My senses are shouting it.

After our silent escape all the way to the parking area of the mansion, I heard the engine of one of the cars start and Keller was getting in the driver's seat while Rashel sat on the front seat as the other girls followed and sat behind. The twins were being gentlemen and let us get in before them. Then I realized that we were taking away Thierry's sleek white limousine that Hannah assured as the safest car to snatch away.

( Keller's POV )

The girls were so noisy behind, I could hear each of the whispers and hushes they do with my sensitive hearing. Then Ranze tapped my shoulder when we got to the center of Vegas.

''Were here.'' He said. I nodded and parked at the parking area of Midnight Moon Club. The club seemed so alive with rich teenagers flocking to get inside. I also noticed that only a few could get in. Now, that I saw that, I'm really doubting that all of us could get inside of what seemed to be such a prestigious club.

''Wow, this club is so cool. But Rhince,'' I heard Hannah spoke in awe then she turned to Rhince. ''How do we get in? it seems that they don't easily accept costumers.''

''Well, that is a very good question, my sweet cotton candy. The solution that we all have here is . . . you.'' Rhince answered then he flashed Hannah with a big smile.

''Me? Why me?'' Hannah asked, startled.

Ranze, Rhince's twin brother, scanned Hannah with a grin. Then he answered Hannah's question. ''Because . . . you are Hannah Snow.''

''I know that. But why me? What's with my name?'' Hannah asked again. Now more confused.

''Oh I see.'' Thea suddenly said. Then all of our eyes shifted to her. Then she continued when the twins smiled at her. ''Hannah is our ticket to get inside that club because she is Thierry's soul mate. Who in Vegas doesn't know Thierry, right? And because Thierry has became a prominent person now, that makes Hannah one, too. And if we mention Thierry Descouedres to the personnel there, they'll surely let us in. Just that simple.'' Then all of us nodded with big smiles on our faces. We all got off the limo and proceeded to the entrance of Midnight Moon Club.

Everyone seemed to be looking at us. Mostly the perverted eyes of the weak human males. Ranze walked with Hannah all the way to the entrance where two masculine bouncers were guarding it.

''Were here to enjoy your VIP treatment.'' Ranze said. The bouncers' faces frowned. They looked at each other, then to Ranze and shifted to Hannah.

Then the bald one talked. ''Who do you think you are?''

Ranze cleared his throat then he suddenly hanged his arm over Hannah's shoulders. ''Well I think you mean, who do you think this lady is?''

The bouncer with a military haircut answered, ''What? What are you talking about? Who is she?''

''I'm Hannah Snow. Thierry Descouedres' fiancé.'' Then Hannah flashed a smile which showed triumph over her expression.

''You're –Hannah Snow?'' then he cleared his throat and signaled his partner to make some way. ''We are deeply sorry for delaying your entrance. Please come in and enjoy the night, Lady Descouedres. Your friends are also welcome. Thank you for choosing our club. Have a great night.''

''You're welcome, mister.'' Hannah bowed slightly then she entered the double glassed door entrance as we followed.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 3 :D **

**Like it ? Hate it ? Please Review : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : What will happen to the whole Circle Daybreak household if a pair of mischievous male witch twins enters the mansion?

Disclaimer : I do not own the Night Wolrd Series. An amazing author named Lisa Jane ''L.J.'' Smith does.

A/N : Hey there reader ! I don't have anything to say right now so please enjoy this chapter. :D

Chapter 4 – Save Hannah!

(Thierry's POV )

It was almost 12midnight, so I decided to go downstairs and rest on our bedroom. Hannah must have been waiting for me now. The thought alone makes me smile.

Ash was still slumped on his air bed on the pool while Morgead, Quinn and James lied down the tables. Man, they're really drunk. Weaklings. Galen was still awake and staring at the sky –or the stars- so I told him that I'll go down now. ''Hey Galen, I'll be going now.'' He turned to me and replied. ''Yeah, sure. I'll stay here for a while.''

''Okay. But make sure not to wake this drunk vamps up.'' I told him jokingly. He laughed then I left after laughing back.

As I was walking through the hallway, I noticed the silence. Of course the place should be silent because all the people are now sleeping, but something really is missing. The silence makes me feel worried and lose my calmness. There really is something up here.

I entered my and Hannah's bedroom, still carrying the worry inside me, when I felt that the troubling feeling just got worser. Then I planned to wake Hannah up, I walked slowly to the king sized bed with my heart still beating loudly. Then I noticed the silly hump under the blanket sheet. ''Hannah?'' I murmured. No one answered so I repeated again with a little louder voice. ''Hannah, wake up.'' Still no one answered. The curiosity just aroused in my mind that It made me shake Hannah's body to wake her up. But then, just the moment that I touched the body, which I thought to be Hannah's, I finally realized that it was only a pile of pillows arranged to look like a human's body sleeping under a blanket. ''Really? Hannah, you are so in trouble.''

( Galen's POV )

The stars shined brightly above the midnight sky with the full moon showing its perfect shape. The night was so perfect. Except for the snores that I hear around which surely is coming from Ash, James, Quinn and Morgead. Delos must've been resting peacefully in their bedroom now.

But the beauty of the night that made my heart so contented was broken when Thierry just slammed the door open and suddenly shouted. ''Galen! Hannah's gone!''

''What? How is that possible? She always asks for permission before leaving.'' I replied.

''I don't know. But I'm sure she left making sure that nobody notices her leaving. I think the others are gone, too.''

''You mean the girls?''

''Yes. I've been feeling so troubled the moment I got downstairs.'' Thierry went closer to the table where 3 vampires are sleeping loudly. ''Wake Ash up. We've got a problem.''

''Wake Ash? Me? Really?'' I was hesitating to wake Ash, he is such a pain in the ass. Then Thierry looked at me with anger. He's patience seemed to be off now. ''Wake him up, he'll be useful to us.'' So with that, I woke Ash up. Desperately.

A few moments later, James, Quinn and Morgead were already wide awake. They didn't look like drank bastards anymore. They looked normal again –I mean, they're not really normal in the first place. Lol.

I was still struggling with waking Ash up when Thierry swiftly took Ash out of the pool and placed him on the wooden floor. He kicked Ash softly on the arm. ''Ash, wake up.'' Ash just groaned and continued sleeping. Thierry sighed and after a few seconds he shouted. ''ASH! WAKE UP!'' still, Ash was asleep. Then Thierry smiled grimly and spoke softly.

''Mary-Lynette is gone.''

The moment Thierry finished the sentence, Ash's eyes just went open then he stood up like he has never drank that night. Amazing.

He looked at Thierry then to James then to Quinn then to Morgead and then to me. He was so confused.

''What's happening here? Why are we all here? Where's Mare?'' Ash said, still sleepy.

''As I said, she's gone. As well as the other girls. They must have sneaked out while we were here in the rooftop.'' Thierry said with his voice that rang authority.

''Oh, I see.'' Quinn said. Then he stretched his arms above and then asked. ''So what are we gonna do now?''

''We wait. Wait until they're back. . . Let's go get Delos, Eric and David.''

( Poppy's POV)

''Wow, this is the greatest night club ever!'' I heard myself saying it without anyone hearing because of the loud amazing music.

But most of what I noticed in this club was the envy looks of the girls and the crazy attempts of the guys to talk to us. Are we just so hot or what?

''Let's sit here.'' Rhince said, we followed him to a long red velvet couch with a sparkly glass table in front of it. You will see the dance floor at that seat and it looks like you'll have VIP treatment if you get your ass in it. We all sat with comfort while Ranze and Rhince sat on both the edges of the couch. They looked like our handsome bodyguards.

After a few toasts of ladies' drinks, Jez, Gillian and I went on to the dance floor and danced like it was the last night of our lives. Gillian even got a dance partner, he was just so hot and his name was Nick. I just happen to hear their hush conversation. ''Woooh!'' Jez was shouting. I have never seen anyone so fired up before. She was dancing the way I never thought she will. Oh, I love this girl. Random guys were starting to flock around her but she didn't even give them the chance to know her name. It was so awesome. And I wonder if these ladies still remember that all of us have soul mates who might actually be aware that we all are gone now. Geez.

( Hannah's POV )

I really wanted to dance so bad, the music just got me on the beat but then I realized that that was wrong. Thierry might freak out if he finds out that I was dancing with random guys on a famous night club without his permission. So instead of watching my friends enjoying the floor with random hot guys, I just left to go to the ladies room.

''I'll be back in a minute.'' I told Ranze and he just nodded.

As I was heading to the bathroom, I felt that someone was following me. And that is creepy. Who would follow a girl to the ladies room? Shit.

''Hey babe, mind if I join you?'' the moment I heard the voice, I started to panic. No way, who the hell is this guy? So before hesitating to look behind me, I turned back and found out that the one following me is a tall teenager, wearing a purple beanie with his hair covering his forehead. I wouldn't call it bangs, it was different. He was actually attractive and his eyes colored in green was mesmerizing. Then I noticed that he was also with 4 other guys who seemed to be his servants –friend servants. They were all wearing hoodies and they kinda looked creepy.

''W-who are you?'' my body is shaking now. Whoever this guys are, I'm not safe at all.

''Just a couple of gang members that you've got really distracted with your sexy shape. I can sense that you're something special.'' The leader said. He was licking his lips in a maniac way. It made me frown.

''Go away from me. Who do you think you are? And could you just leave me alone or else I'll call my friends right over there to kick your asses!'' I was amazed of how I managed to tell that to them without showing of how scared I was.

''Oh, really? And how are you supposed to that? You can't just run to them without any of us here blocking you. . . and are friends all you've got? Don't you have your boyfriend around?''

''Once Thierry finds out that you've been harassing me, you're all gonna get your throats ripped out. ''

''Oh, a boyfriend, huh? So you really have one. Mind showing him to us? I want a punching bag. And after I beat your stupid boyfriend out, you're gonna be Travis' property. All the girls whom the boyfriends I've beaten up will be automatically mine. That's how the game goes.'' And then they all were sarcastically laughing with their heads jerked back. Idiot vermins. You have no any idea of you all are dealing with.

And a few moments later, the tall leader just grabbed my arm and pinned me to the dark side of the hallway's walls.

Somebody, help me.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. :D**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please. Love love3**

**Pyoooon~ **


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : What will happen to the whole Circle Daybreak household if a pair of mischievous male witch twins enters the mansion?

Disclaimer : I do not own the Night Wolrd Series. An amazing author named Lisa Jane ''L.J.'' Smith does.

A/N : While writing this chapter, I'm actually rushing, so that I could get in time to my besties' birthday party because she's already 15 today, September 1, 2012. Oh darn, I hope I get there before the party starts. Haha! Anyway, please enjoy chapter 5. :D

Chapter 5 – Troublemakers or Lifesavers?

( Ranze's POV )

I'm just glad me and Rhince brought the ladies here. Everything is just going smoothly, except for the fact that Hannah is really taking too long at the ladies' bathroom. What could have happened to her? I'm really getting nervous and my heart is really starting to thump fast. Ever since I entered Circle Daybreak, she was the only reason that I stayed. Even though I know my limits. But now, I can really feel that she's in trouble.

''Problem?'' Rhince asked. His face was also worried.

''Hannah hasn't returned yet. She might be in danger.'' And after what I said, no words were ever needed. My twin brother stood up and I followed him. We're about to punch someone's asses tonight.

I told Rhince where Hannah could possibly be right now, which is the ladies room. We went there and found nothing except for a black bracelet which I believed to be Hannah's. Now I'm 100% percent sure that she's in trouble. But where is she now?

Then I heard a disturbing sound across the dark hallway. Someone must have been fighting there, but I can sense that there were 5 bodies there . . . and a girl. I tapped Rhince's arm and signaled him to go closer to the dark hallway.

''Something's up there.'' I said. He nodded and then we walked silently near the hallway. We hid behind a giant cupboard and let our hearing do the work.

''Let me go.'' it was a faint sound, then the following words were already hard to understand, someone must be covering the ladies' mouth. Then a few moments later, there was a very loud groan from the hallway. And then I realized that their victim just got away and is now heading to the exit which we are now located.

I can hear the girl panting and she was almost out of the dark hallway when someone just grabbed her which caused her to shout louder.

''Heeeelp!'' now I recognized the voice.

''Hannah!'' I jumped out behind the giant cupboard with Rhince and went immediately inside the dark hallway.

''Ranze! Rhince!'' Hannah said crying. ''Help me!''

I was about to take her hand when suddenly a figure just jumped over me and choked me with his arm. It was too dark to see anything. And it was getting harder to breathe. This is really getting more exciting.

A few moments later the choking got lighter and then I realized that the one who grabbed me from above was already knocked out by Rhince. I was laughing now.

''Rhince, behind you!'' Hannah shouted. I don't know how she could she from the darkness around us but I really didn't mind. Rhince dodged the one behind him and grabbed it's arms then broke it. But I was too focused watching my brother's triumph that I didn't notice that another guy was about to punch me really hard. Which Hannah did. What Hannah did just blow me out of my mind. She jumped over the guy who's about to attack me and grabbed it's head and jerked it backwards. But the guy was too strong for Hannah that it just slammed her all the way to the wall which made her fall unconscious.

The moment that happened, I was in rage. ''You are so dead.'' I heard myself curse. Then it took only seconds after I grabbed his neck and pinned him down the floor.

''You just did the biggest mistake of your life when you slammed that lady over there, you bastard!'' I was so mad that I got out of control that I didn't notice I was already forming a big ball of orange flame in my hand. It was getting bigger and bigger and I was ready to throw it on his face when Rhince just grabbed my arm. ''Ranze, stop that. You're going too far. Let's go. I got Hannah.''

I jerked my head to see my twin brother with his face full o worry. I've lost it again. I got out of control and almost killed someone with my careless actions again. Then the rage inside me got replaced with regret so I held in the orange flame and punched the guy really hard and left with Rhince and Hannah.

Hannah was conscious now, she recovered the moment I let out a big orange flame in my hand.

''Are you alright?'' I asked Hannah while holding her face and scanning her condition. I was hysterically caressing her cheeks and stroking her hair repeatedly. Then she giggled. It made me stop what I was doing.

''What? Is there anything funny?'' I asked again, now my voice is a little hoarse.

''No, nothing really. It's just that . . . you're too worried of me. And you almost . . . well . . . killed my attacker. You were so brave. And it's kinda . . . cute.'' She smiled again. Now my heart is really melting. I just don't know how to answer back then she made my heart jump out again. ''You're blushing. Awwww, you look so cute.'' She giggled. And then I forced a laugh, which didn't work. This is really embarrassing.

''Ehem, are you two done? 'Cause I believe that our friends are already looking for us. Just so you know.'' Rhince said then pursed his lips.

''Oh yeah, but please . . . don't tell them what just happened to me, Thierry will so freak out and . . . he might ground me.'' Hannah said. She looked down at her hands while rubbing it with each other. I looked at her with worry and understanding.

''Sure, we'll just tell them that some idiots bumped into us that we took long so we could deal with them.'' I said as I smile at her.

Hannah smiled, and then I realized that I really was blushing. Stupid me! ''No problem. Anything for you.''

''Yeah right, so can we go now?'' Rhince interrupted again. He is so getting it once we reach the mansion. I'll beat him up to death! Stupid brother.

( Rashel's POV )

When Jez, Gillian and Poppy finally came back to our seat, I realized that Hannah, Ranze and Rhince were actually gone.

''Hey, have you seen Hannah and the twins?'' I asked Poppy.

''Nope, I just came back, Rashel.'' Poppy answered.

I was starting to feel worried when suddenly the three of them just showed up. Relief rushed through my veins and it made me sigh.

I immediately checked on them and shot them with fast questions.

''Where have you guys been? What made you took so long? Who messed with you? Are you alright? Is there anything that I could do to help you? How did –''

''Rashel, Rashel. It's alright, we're all okay. Just realx. Nothing wrong happened to us. Promise.'' Hannah said in a calming voice.

''But why did you three took so long to come back?'' I said, still with a worried tone. I shifted my gaze from Hannah to Ranze and then to Rhince and back to Hannah again.

Ranze answered me, ''Some idiots bumped on us and then I got really irritated so me and Rhince beat them up. Nothing to really worry about, Miss Kitty.''

Miss Kitty? Did he just call me Miss Kitty? Oh whatever. ''You beat them up? Just because they bumped you? It's not like they actually meant to bump you. You shouldn't have caused any trouble.''

''We're so sorry. Promise, it's not gonna happen again.'' Hannah apologized.

''I just don't understand if these twins are troublemakers or lifesavers.'' i sighed and then gave Hannah a sweet smile.

**Thanks for reading this chapter : )**

**I hope you liked it, please leave a review of what you think.**

**I'll update this Friday or maybe Saturday, I haven't finished the story so far so please bear with it.**

**Thanks ! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : What will happen to the whole Circle Daybreak household if a pair of mischievous male witch twins enters the mansion?

Disclaimer : I do not own the Night World Series. An amazing author named Lisa Jane ''L.J.'' Smith does.

A/N : At last, I'm done with all the chapters and it's all finished and uploaded now. Whoo, Thank God for helping me have some ideas. I really thought I wouldn't make it because there's this crazy idea running in my head about another plot for a Night World fanfict. And it's been blocking me to focus with The Swartchz Twins and totally seducing me to type it right away. But I didn't because I want to finish this story and nothing else! And I think I should shut up now so you can finally go on with your reading. ENJOY :D

Chapter 6 – We Are Going To Have A Very Long Talk, Young Lady.

( Author's POV )

After spending more time partying at the club, Mary-Lynette just realized that it was already 3:00 am in the morning and they really should drive home now –as fast as they can. Before the guys notices that they are actually gone. Unknown to her, they already do.

''I guess we should be heading home now, Hannah.'' Mare whispered to the blond lady beside her who seems to be enjoying the blast of music.

Hannah checked her wrist watch and when she found out that it was already past 3am, her grey eyes suddenly widened. Then Hannah looked at Mare who happens to be panicking already. They both gave each other a nod and then Hannah leaned closer to the twins who are actually enjoying the night more than anyone else.

''We must go home now. It's going to be very risky if we try to head home later. We need to leave. Now.'' Hannah commanded as Mare went to pull Gillian, Maggie, Poppy and Thea away from the dance floor. All the rest are now heading outside the club and to the limo parked at the establishment's parking area.

''That was so freaking awesome!'' Jez screeched out then she danced giggling with her fiery hair flipping around. Must have been too drunk and totally forgot that the boys at the mansion never gave them permission to go night clubbing.

Now that everyone was in and Rashel was already starting up the engine, Hannah remembered her phone and fished it inside her pink lacy bag.

The drunk, laughing with hiccups girls stopped when Hannah just screamed without second's notice. ''OH. MY. GOD!''

''What is it?'' Maggie demanded. Hannah paused then gulped. She was shaking hysterically and everyone was really confused of what's happening to her.

''C'mon Hannah, spit it out.'' Jez said and then hiccupped.

''You are so not gonna like this. Look!'' Hannah said and then she showed her phone's screen to the girls' faces. All of their faces showed the scared emotion as they gasped while repeatedly reading what was written on the phone to make sure they were just dreaming.

**99 Missed Calls from Thierry**

''Which means . . . they already know.'' Gillian whispered to herself as she stare blankly to space. All the other girls seemed to hear her and what she said just made everyone panic.

''Should we really go home now? Why don't we just change course and find another house to stay in . . . forever!'' Poppy said hysterically. Maggie and Mary-Lynette looked at each other and nodded, showing that they agreed with Poppy's silly suggestion. The other girls are actually getting dragged with the stupid idea when Hannah just amazingly gave them an angry statement.

''Would you guys SHUT THE F*CK UP?! We're all going back to the mansion and give the boys a piece of our minds. Are you all that scared of your soul mates that you actually are gonna run away because we all just sneaked out to party all night?! Are you kidding me?'' Hannah stopped shouting as she was already gasping for air to breathe in. Then she looked at the girls' faces who just dropped their jaws with the way she acted earlier.

''Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to burst out like that. I'm really really sorry.''

And after a few moments of silence, the sound of a pair of hands clapping beside Hannah broke the icy silence.

Ranze was clapping his hands. ''Good point, Lady Hannah. . . What? She's actually right. You should all face the consequences of your actions and you shouldn't have –''

Ranze stopped blabbing when he noticed that all the girls are now glaring daggers at him. Including Hannah, herself.

''Oh, so you think it's our fault that we're actually here?'' Jez said sharply. Ranze gulped then he raised his hands in the air as if to admit defeat and sank bank to his seat.

The tires screeched as Rashel hit the brake for they are finally home where they still don't know what's ahead their way.

All of them felt the tension and are already hesitating to go down the limo and face their soul mates. But still, what needs to happen must happen. It's now or never.

As the soul mate of Circle Daybreak's leader and the head of the mansion, Hannah went down first and led the way all through the giant double doors.

And so the moment of truth is here with the scythe of Death. Hannah slowly held the gold plated doorknob as she was about to open the entrance of extreme doom. The other girls hid behind her as the knob twisted that sounded as the first alarm of cold, fatal horror.

All of them gulped as Ranze and Rhince stood beside them on the pair of the door they are about to open.

Every second counted like it was the last seconds of their lives to ever taste the freedom to move around the human world before their soul mates ground them and might even chain them to themselves. Hannah gulped, everyone was tensed. Then the moment of truth finally came, Hannah slammed open the door.

It was dark. Too dark to sense anyone . . . or anything. Just plain cold darkness illuminated the mansion.

The tension got deeper, why is it too dark?

''Hello? Anybody home?'' Gillian called softly as if she was a stranger who got lost in the middle of the woods and found a creepy mansion who she thought might have someone to save her.

And then . . . the lights went on.

There was Thierry with his angry yet calm face fixed on Hannah, whose palms are totally sweating right now.

Ash sitting lazily on the white couch below the staircase glaring at Mary-Lynette, while playing with a tennis ball, tossing it up and catching it when it falls down and then up again and so on.

Quinn was also there, beside Thierry with Delos, James and Morgead. 5 vampires glaring at the sight of 9 teenage girls, dressed up with sexy party dresses with 2 witch twins. All of them shared the same action. Arms crossed over their chests with eyes darting like no one will ever escape it . . . never at all.

Galen was sitting beside Ash, with his hands intertwined and his eyes just fixed on his soul mate just watching her and it made Keller never wanna move.

David and Eric stood a little distant from the 5 vamps, they stood erectly with their hands on their hips.

''Look, we can explain.'' Hannah broke the silence. It made Thierry furious. He moved swiftly towards Hannah, grabbed her arm and pinned her to the nearest wall.

Both of them were motionless. Hannah was gazing at Thierry's fathomless eyes full of rage, also gazing at her. The other girls gasped after they confirmed that Thierry took Hannah away from them –their force field, actually. Everything was a blur then they saw Hannah pinned on the wall with Thierry's hand holding both Hannah's hands behind her with his other arm grabbing her by the waist. Hannah was trapped. Attached to Thierry that close and never letting her move an inch, then there was a pin-drop of silence.

After a few moments of motionless position, Thierry blinked so hard that it spilled a tear and then he let go of Hannah's arms and just shrunked his face on her neck.

Hannah could feel his warm breath and the hot tear that just dropped and rolled down her chest from Thierry's eyes. She felt Thierry's love and how scared he was when she left without any notice. She felt like betraying her own soul mate. Hannah was silent and then she touched Thierry's hair and caressed it.

''Why did you have to do that?'' Thierry hushed. But Hannah could hear him clearly.

''Why aren't you mad now?'' Hannah replied with another question.

''Because . . . because I love you and I can't stay mad at you no matter what you did to me. All I care about now is that you're here and that you're safe.'' Thierry said as he shifted to meet Hannah's gaze.

''You're too soft-hearted, my sweet Lord.'' Hannah said softly, but Thierry took it as mocking. It was a challenge to call a man like that when the situation never wanted it. Misunderstanding barged in. And then, all hell broke lose.

All the girls were grabbed by their soul mates by the arm all the way to the enormous living room and forced them to sit straight and properly. Ranze and Rhince's presence were already forgotten. Everyone was too busy to grab their soul mates and scream at their faces.

''You're going too far!'' Jez flared up and shouted at Morgead, who was still grabbing her arm.

''Ash, please. I can explain. Please, don't hurt me.'' Mare cried.

Ash was stunned with the hurting accusation of his soul mate. He stopped grabbing her arm and placed both his hands over her thin shoulders. ''I. Would. Never. Hurt. You. . . I just want to hear why you went out without my permission to go –'' he paused, looked at his soul mate's outfit and sighed. He shifted his gaze back to Mare again. '' –clubbing somewhere in the middle of the night.'' _Sigh_

''You are not pulling me and grabbing my arm all the way to someplace whatever, Galen!'' Keller shouted at her soul mate.

Galen paused then turned back to see his raging soul mate. ''Yes, Keller. Yes I am.''

And so, all of them has reached the living room. All the girls lined up on the big red couch, which fitted all of them, while counter parting them was their soul mates.

''Now, explain.'' Thierry commanded, actually expecting Hannah to answer.

All the girls just stood stiff hitting each other's sides for who must explain everything. And then . . . Gillian stood up and talked.

''Okay, okay. If explaining is what you kiddos want, I'll give you explaining.'' Gillian said then hiccupped.

''No way, why is Gillian doing the talking? She's supposed to shut her ass.'' Poppy whispered to Thea.

Witches were bad drunks. Their not-shy personality just shows up and makes them blab all the truth out and even makes the truth worse into lies. And this is just what's happening. Doomsday, welcome to the girls life.

''So, this was what actually happened. . . _ehem_ . . . Ranze and Rhince offered us to go to this amazing night club just right there at the center of the amazing city of Las Vegas, called Midnight Moon Club. All of us got hyped up and agreed. We decided not to let all of you guys to join because we know that with all your eyes guarding us, we can't have fun. Like, you all just suck the fun out of everything we do.''

Oh please, someone, make her stop. Or I'll strangle her to death. Rashel thought. But Gillian kept talking.

''And well, there's Jez out there on the dance floor. She was so amazing and that all the hot boys just wanted to grab her and dance with her all night! Ha!'' Gillian laughed so hard, she was so happy about her story and now she is clapping her hands. And while still laughing a bit, she continued. But Jez is totally raging right now. ''She's lying!'' Jez claimed.

''Let her continue.'' Morgead shot back.

''You are so dead, Gill.'' Jez whispered as she sank back to her seat.

''Well, if you two are done fighting . . . Poppy and Maggie was also just hidden there on the dark side of the bar, and did I just saw two hot and amazing cute guys there with them? _smirk_. And yeah, Rashel and Keller was also somewhere on the second floor of the club and I think they're making out with random sexy boys –''

''You didn't just do that Raksha Keller!'' Galen flared up and shouted. He just stood up and let out the words. Keller was shocked and by the time she recovered, she answered Galen back.

''Are you kidding me? Why the hell would I do that?! She's drunk! Do you really believe her?''

Galen looked at Gillian, she just waved at him and hiccupped. Galen gave her a disgusted look and sank back at his seat.

''Oookay? You guys done? . . . Thank you. . . Well Mare was actually just a good girl, she just sat there on our area and kept eating fries and marshmallows. _Hahahaha. _But Hannah, I didn't saw her there, she just disappeared and by the time she came back, she's already with the twins. Interesting, isn't it?'' Gillian supplied.

''Not at all, Gill. Not at all.'' Hannah replied silently earning a glare from Thierry. ''What?'' Hannah asked her soul mate and not having any reply but just a pair of rolling eyes.

''And Thea was also with me, we just talked with random gorgeous guys about random stuffs. Thea actually gave this guy, _snap snap, _a kiss on the cheek. How sweeeeet.'' Then she kept giggling, which turned to a devilish laugh and a rush for vomit.

David immediately helped her all the way to the comfort room.

A few moments later, it was all silent.

**Thanks for reading this chapter : )**

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave your review. **

**Thierry : That would mean a lot to Camielle, dearest Reader. Have a Good Day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Summary : What will happen to the whole Circle Daybreak household if a pair of mischievous male witch twins enters the mansion?

Disclaimer : I do not own the Night World Series. An amazing author named Lisa Jane ''L.J.'' Smith does.

A/N " Please read and enjoy J REVIEW all you want. Ideas? Suggestions? Comments? Or whatever it may be, as long as you love me, Lol'joke! As long as it'll make me feel good and yeah I'm shutting up, sorry about that. Enjoy ! Review ! ENJOY ! :D

Chapter 7 – Okay, I forgive you.

( Rashel's POV )

Gillian is really going to get it once I'm done explaining with Quinn that I didn't and I never ever did make out with random guys at the club!

''She's lying! That was just a horrible and a totally hilarious shit, Quinn! Believe me, not her. I'm your soul mate.''

''Yeah, YOU'RE my soul mate, that's the whole point. And you never even thought of asking me first if you can go hang out at the club.'' Quinn replied and just rolled his eyes.

''Okay, I'm sorry. And about not asking you first, I really didn't mean to do that, I just got so excited that I forgot about you. Sorry, sorry, sorry.'' I pleaded as my soul mate kept crossing his arms over his chest and just sitting on the couch without even looking at me.

''Quinn!''

''Alright, I forgive you. But that doesn't mean that you're going away with this that easily. I'm keeping my eyes on you and you can never ever again leave without my permission. You understand, Rashel Jordan?'' Quinn finally answered back but still keeping the rage in his eyes. After stating his conditions, I nodded and nodded, showing that I was so happy as he forgives me.

( Jez's POV )

''Aren't you going to at least try to apologize, Jezebel?'' Morgead kept repeating his question. Plus, the name that I never wanted to hear at all. He's so annoying.

''Why should I? You believed Gill, you're supposed to be the one apologizing right now. Now go kneel in front of me and say 'I'm sorry, Jez, because I'm such a stupid clown and I'm a very weak vampire' like that''.

Morgead totally dropped his jaws. And yeah, I was laughing inside my head, so hard that I almost lost my control and almost laughed out loud, but then, he just did the most shocking thing in my life.

Morgead just knelt in front of me and said, ''I'm very sorry, Jez. I promise that I will never believe in Gillian or someone else again unless you approve of it. And that I love you.'' That part just weakened my control of not burst out laughing, but I kept my tough and cold-hearted act.

''That's it? Where's the 'I'm such a stupid clown and I'm a very weak vampire' part?'' I said as I was crossing my arms over my chest.

He stood up really fast. ''No way, never. But hey, I knelt down in front of you, isn't that enough?'' then he arched an eyebrow.

''Well, let me think about it. . . Hmm . . .Okay. I forgive you.'' And so I hugged Morgead as he also embraced me with a warm smile. Then I whispered, ''I'm also very sorry. I won't do it again. Promise.'' And his hug just got tighter.

( Poppy's POV )

James just kept his gaze on me, now we're face to face from our seats without even moving while the other couples has been trying to fix their own little problems.

''Jamie? Jamie . . . heeeey.'' I called, but he still just stared at me without a single blink.

''Oh, come on. Jamie, my sweet little cotton candy. I'm so sorry, I just wanted to have fun.'' I spoke as I came closer to James and sat beside him clinging to his arm.

And finally, he replied. ''Poppy, I know that you just wanted to have fun and that none of what Gillian said was true. But the fact that you didn't ask me first before sneaking out is what makes me mad. You shouldn't have done that. I was so worried of you, don't you know that?''

I nodded, of course James will be very worried. I know him. ''I know, I'm very very sorry, Jamie. I promise, I will never ever ever ever do it again. Please, forgive me?'' then I did the puppy eyes. I know Jamie can't resist that. Teehee.

Then he looked at me, his face still mad and then it shifted into a sweet ''I surrender'' look. ''Okay okay. If only you're not my soul mate, I would never let you pass that easily. Come here, you.'' James smiled and hugged me tightly.

Yes! I'm forgiven.

( Mary-Lynette's POV )

I'm not really sure if Ash is going to forgive me already, but he kept pulling me and circling around the mansion.

''Ash?'' I asked. No reply, but he was still pulling me.

''Ash.'' Now I made myself louder. And when he still didn't gave me the reply I want, I decided to get my hands away from his and just walked away.

''Mare?'' I heard the idiot calling.

''Mare.'' He called louder. But I never thought of turning back for him. He deserved it.

''Mary-Lynette Carter! I demand an explanation of your hilarious actions.''

That was what stunned me. And slowly, I turned back to see my stupid soul mate who's now acting so great and standing with his arms over his chest with the face of a proud lion.

''You demand me what, your Excellency?'' I shot back at him with a formal act of bowing my head and acting like I'm wearing a long skirt and spreading it on my side.

He cleared his throat. ''You heard me, Mare. Don't make me repeat myself.''

''Oh shut up, Ash! I tried to apologize earlier but you never listened. I'm done trying here. Just go get a life, you stupid arrogant self-centered egoist!'' I shouted at him with all my might and went closer to kick his shin.

''Ow! Mare! I'm sorry, okay I forgive you now, please don't go, baby.'' He said. Well me? I just flipped my hair and went back to him so I could give him my sweet kiss. Even though he acted stupid, after all, he's my beloved soul mate. And I also did something wrong. We're just equal.

Yay! I'm forgiven.

( Keller's POV )

I kept my head down as Galen was standing gorgeously in front of my seat and kept tapping his right foot.

''So Keller? Mind explaining why you left without asking for my permission?'' Galen said, still keeping his posture.

''I just –''

''Spit it out, Keller. I know you've got a reason.''

''Yeah I do have a reason and –''

''I just don't understand why you did that to me. How could you? I was so worried, and you're not even trying to explain.''

''Galen, I went out with them because I –''

''Is that it? No other reason? What about –''

''Hey! Stop cutting in. I'm trying to talk here. What's your problem? You ask for an explanation and when I try to tell you, you just cut in. Geez, let me talk . . . Please?''

''Oh, uhh . . . sure. Go ahead.''

I sucked in a heavy amount of air and started explaining to my stubborn leopard.

''What actually happened was –''

''What Gill said was actually a lie, right?''

''Galen, you're doing it again.''

''Oh, Uhh, sorry. Go on. I'm listening.''

''I went out with them because I was worried for their safety. They were in a rush and I never got a chance to ask you first. Understand?''

He stared at me. He just stared for so long and it annoyed me. ''Galen, I'm really sorry. Please try to understand. C'mon sweetie. I love you. I know you're not mad because I went out without a permission, you're mad because you think that I hang out with random guys. You're just jealous.'' And with my final sentence, he just flushed with red on his cheeks. Yeah, think I'm right.

''I wasn't jealous.''

''Yes. You. Were.''

''Okay, I'd admit that. I was jealous. So yeah, that's it.''

I stared at him, he stared back and after a few moments, arched his brow. ''Now what?'' I asked.

''Well, since you're the only reason that I get jealous, I forgive you.'' Galen said.

''I know you will. Thanks.'' I replied and gave him a big hug which he returned with a soft kiss on my cheek.

**Thanks for reading this chapter J**

**Well, I've got nothing to say anymore, you may proceed for the next chapter. Hehe.**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary : What will happen to the whole Circle Daybreak household if a pair of mischievous male witch twins enters the mansion?

Disclaimer : I do not own the Night World Series. An amazing author named Lisa Jane ''L.J.'' Smith does.

Chapter 8 - Okay, I forgive you. (Part II)

( Maggie's POV )

''First, you left me outside our bedroom's door just drunk and lifeless lying down the floor. Now you just sneaked out to go clubbing at this time of the night? Give me a break, Maggie.'' Delos hissed.

I arched an eyebrow and answered back. ''Sooo, you want a break? You want to separate? That's it? Go on, just tell me.''

''Hey, that wasn't what I meant. What I meant to tell you is that you shouldn't have done those things. It freaks me out.'' Delos said, now keeping a low tone of his voice.

''Well, oh. Uhh, I didn't mean to do those. It was your fault anyway. You drank too much, that was the result. You better take care of yourself next time.''

''And what about the club, huh?''

''Umm, yeah, right, I –uh, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I swear. Just give me a second chance, please? I deserve it better than you do.''

''Hey. That was unnecessary.''

''Sorry. . . so, you forgive me now?''

''Do I have any choice? Either way, I won't stomach a life without you, Maggie. I just love you so much.'' Delos said, and by that I was finally confident that he's already forgiven me. Geez, I almost thought he'll never do.

''Aww, thank you, Delos. I love you, too.''

( Thea's POV )

''I'm so sorry, Eric. I was just craving for the feeling of the night club atmosphere and partying and laughing and shouting and drinking and . . . and . . . I don't know. . . I guess I just became so selfish that I never thought of your own feelings, I'm so stupid. I'm really sorry, Eric, I guess I'll just –''

''Shhh, shhh. It's okay my love. I understand. You don't need to explain yourself anymore. You're forgiven. I love you.'' Eric supplied, putting his finger over my mouth so I would let him talk.

And the moment he removed his finger, I just jumped over him and hugged him tightly and sealed everything with a kiss.

( Hannah's POV )

Great, everyone's leaving now to proceed and rest to their rooms while I stay here sitting and waiting for Thierry to talk to me as he stare outside by the giant glass window. All I see is his gorgeous back.

Then, it started to rain. Oh, great. It just matches the way I feel right now. Just please don't make it produce a lightning. I'd be so dead if that happens. Thierry's kinda mad of me now so no one's there to protect me and make sure I'm not afraid. This is the worst case scenario.

''Thierry? You still there?'' I managed to ask him as I try to keep my voice full 'cause I'm actually shaking out of fear right now.

Thierry turned back. With the scary effect of lightning . . . followed by a thunder.

I got so scared that it made me put my hands over my ears to cover them. My reflex was so fast that I dropped my I'm-not-scared act. I just crouched on the couch to hide myself and feel the security that I'm not going to get hurt if I do that.

It only took a second and by the time that I noticed, Thierry was already by my side. He helped me shift into a sitting position. I managed to do so, but the thunder came again. That's where I just panicked and immediately hugged Thierry as tight as I could. He hugged me back to comfort me. I just didn't care if he was mad at me. He was the only person in the world that could make me feel safe and cared for.

''I'm right here. Don't worry. I'll protect you, Hannah.'' Thierry spoke softly as he touched my hair lightly. I can't sense the anger out of him anymore.

''Aren't you still mad at me?'' I said, still hugging my soul mate as tight as I could.

''Yeah, just a little. But that doesn't mean I can't hug and protect you when you need me, right?''

I nodded. Then I grabbed his nape and kissed him softly on the cheek. ''I'm so sorry. I promise, I won't do it again. I love you so much.''

Thierry didn't gave me an answer, but I felt that it was just unnecessary because all the answer that I needed from him was answered by a very deep kiss.

My soul mate forgave me.

**Thanks for reading this chapter J**

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Summary : What will happen to the whole Circle Daybreak household if a pair of mischievous male witch twins enters the mansion?

Disclaimer : I do not own the Night World Series. An amazing author named Lisa Jane ''L.J.'' Smith does.

A/N : Yeah, this is pretty soon to the last chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy reading. J

Chapter 9 – The Final Plan .

After finding out what truly happened last night, Thierry called the Swartchz twins for a meeting at his office.

''We're really sorry, Lord Thierry. We just thought that a little fun would actually let the lovely ladies have some time out from their hectic life.'' Rhince said. Thierry breathed deeply and replied.

''I understand. And you should be thankful because nothing bad happened to them. . . If something did, you don't wanna know what their soul mates can do to you. . . Especially what I can do to you if something happened to Hannah.'' Thierry finished with a threat.

The twins obviously felt the horror there. And it's probably because of what happened to Hannah last night.

''Yes, sir. We are aware of that fact. It won't happen again. Not on our watch.'' Ranze said with a grin. Too bad, Thierry didn't like what he said. ''Oh, really? I'm just afraid if you two can really handle the responsibilities I'm planning to offer you. I'm in doubt at this moment.''

Rhince eyes went big, Ranze did, too. Both of them have been waiting to have that job since day 1 of founding out that Circle Daybreak exists. It just can't slip out right now. No way and never at all.

''Please no!'' the twins immediately replied. Both of them stood up and bowed their heads repeatedly.

''Hmm, I don't know. It's just that I sent you here for an orientation but look at what you did. . . Well, I –I''

''Oh please, Lord Thierry. Trust us again, please. We'll do our best. Please let us lead the London branch again. We won't fail this time. We know we're your best choice.'' Rhince pleaded.

Thierry just shrugged and turned his chair behind the twins. ''Oh, well. If you wish it. You may leave now. The position is yours again.''

''Yes!'' Rhince cheered. Ranze smiled happily and they both left Thierry's office.

( 7 days later )

While heading to anywhere they wanted, Ranze and Rhince separated their ways.

As Ranze was walking his way to the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of Hannah sitting inside the movie room.

''Hey, Hannah. Sup?'' Ranze said as he went closer and sat beside Hannah who is now eating a delicious rocky road ice cream.

Hannah didn't spoke out loud but she raised her thumb showing that she's feeling great.

''Uhm, so yeah, I just wanted to apologize about last night. I really got you into trouble.''

Hannah shrugged. She placed the ice cream on the table, paused the movie and faced Ranze.

''It wasn't your fault. It was our fault. Actually I'd love to thank you for taking us there. It was a lot of fun. Thank you, Ranze.'' Hannah said.

( Ranze's POV )

Oh, Hannah. Why is she so beautiful? I just can't get enough of her. It's like twirling around a mist full of her scent and getting –wait. What am I talking about?

Then I remembered that this is actually my last day here in Vegas, me and Rhince will be leaving tomorrow to transfer to London. What a dreadful life.

''So uhh, actually, Hannah. This will be our last day in Vegas.''

''What? Oh, that's so sad. We all just hang out last night and now you're leaving.''

''Yeah, I know.'' And a bright idea comes inside my mind. ''So, Hannah. Got any plans tonight?''

''Nothing much, why?''

''Maybe we all could hang out tonight. You, me and Rhince and the rest of Circle Daybreak.''

''Hmm, I don't know. Everyone's busy this week.''

''Like all of them?''

''Yup, only me and Mare are free tonight. We'll continue helping tomorrow. And besides, I think it's perfect because we can at least celebrate for your last night.''

''I don't think it's great to celebrate for it.'' I said and laughed shortly.

''Oh, sorry. I mean, at least we can accompany you, right?''

''Yeah, sure. That's great. Thanks, Hannah. You're so kind.''

''No probs. As long as it' for a friend.''

Yes! At least Hannah will go with us. Mare might go, too. I need to tell Rhince.

( Rhince's POV )

As I was walking confidently at the anteroom, Ranze just popped up out of nowhere.

''Rhince!'' my idiot brother shouted, he seems very excited.

''What is it . . . Hannah?'' I said with a menacing smile.

''Whatever . . . Mary-Lynette.'' He said back, the same tone as I did.

''Hey! Shut your mouth you idiot. Ash might hear you.''

''You should have thought of that right before you teased me.''

''Well, -okay. So why are you so excited?'' I asked.

Then his angry face changed into a grin. Then he raised his eyebrows instantaneously. What. Is. Wrong. With. Him? ''Uhh –you okay?''

''I'm more than okay.'' He paused and scanned the place. Then he put his arms over my shoulders and dragged me at the corner. ''Whaaat?'' I asked lazily.

Still with his arms over my shoulders, Ranze leaned his head closer to my ear and whispered. ''Hannah and I will be hanging out tonight. And Mary-Lynette is also free to go with us.''

I was entranced with Ranze's news. And it made me grin. I removed his arms from my shoulders and faced him. ''Now that's what I call a good news. But how did you make Hannah agree?''

''I told her the truth that it's already our last day and that I wanted to spend some time with all of the Daybreakers but it seems that everyone's packed for the week. So Hannah offered that she and Mare can go with us. At least, we'll have company for our last night, eh? Just perfectly them.'' and he did the instantaneous eyebrow raising again.

''Yeah, sure. Great. But I have to tell Mare first. And you better ask for permission to Thierry. You don't wanna repeat what happened last night, do ya?''

''You bet. And tell Ash also.'' Ranze left after what he said, but after a few steps, he came back saying ''And oh –be careful. Ash bites.'' Then he left again, now with a mischievous laugh. Stupid twin brother.

(Mary-Lynette's POV )

Ash is busy again. And well, he just left for a mission with Morgead and Quinn. I wonder what mission it was. He just won't tell me. Urgh! I hate him but I love him. I love Ash but I hate it when he keeps secrets. This is pathetic.

And just when I was about to open the door to my and Ash's room, the scary feeling I had the night after the pool party came again.

As I was slowly turning back to see my unwanted visitor standing behind me, I kept shouting swear words inside my mind.

And there it was, I heard his voice. ''Hi Mare.'' And it made me screech unexpectedly. He clamped his hand over my mouth and I removed it instantly after I calmed down. Before I talked, I took a deep breath and shouted at him which was actually almost a whisper. ''Why do you keep doing that? You never fail to freak the hell out of me, Rhince.''

Yes. It was Rhince again. He just does it all the time. Why can't he just start a talk with me without the suspense effect? Just why?!

He raised his hands for surrender. ''Sorry.'' He said and laughed. Well, it was a good laugh. Maybe he thinks it was funny because I always freak out with what he does. But I'm not mad with that. It's not worth being mad at. ''I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff.'' And then he flashed me with a big smile.

I arched a brow at him and said, ''Oooookay? So what's this all about then?'' as I crossed my arms over my chest.

''Mind sitting there?'' he said pointing at the windowsill. ''Yeah sure.'' I replied and nodded.

( Author's POV )

So Rhince and Mare sat on the windowsill. Rhince stood up and cleared his throat. Then he began with his real business.

''I was gonna ask if you would like to go with us at a restaurant with Hannah. Since it's already our last day here in Vegas.'' Rhince said shyly as he rubs the back of his neck.

Mare shrugged. ''Sure. No problem. We're friends aren't we? I think it's okay to hang out for your last night here.''

''Reeeeaaally?'' Rhince said and smiled.

''Yep. But, but, but! I need to tell Ash first. I had enough of what happened last night.''

''Is that really necessary? 'Coz I don't think Ash will . . .''

''No, it's okay. I know he'll understand.'' Mare said and stood up as she lightly punched Rhince's biceps. (A/N: *giggles*)

**Thanks for reading this chapter J**

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Summary : What will happen to the whole Circle Daybreak household if a pair of mischievous male witch twins enters the mansion?

Disclaimer : I do not own the Night World Series. An amazing author named Lisa Jane ''L.J.'' Smith does

A/N : And sooo, I really had a hard time thinking of how this story must end. But well, with the help of my bestie, Sary, I think I can manage. Lol. Sorry that it took long before an update. My brothers kept playing this game in the computer, so I had to bear it until they finished playing. And yeah, I think you should continue reading now. Hahaha! Enjoy! :D

Chapter 10 – Trouble again.

After long hours of pleading, Thierry finally agreed to let Hannah and Mare go with the twins. Ash also agreed after what Mare told him. She simply said that if he won't let her go eat with the twins, she'll go after Rhince, which is actually just a joke that Ash took seriously.

_ Louisiana's Fine Dining_

''So, what would you like to eat?'' Ranze asked Hannah and Mary-Lynette.

''Hmmm, I'd love to eat Lamb Steak and have a glass of champagne.'' Hannah said. Then Mare supplied, ''For me, hmmm, I'd love to have Lobster Bake and a glass of Burgundy wine.''

Ranze nodded and signaled the waiter.

A few moments later, a sommelier came to serve the group their wines and left.

Next one who came was the waiter pushing their food with a gold-plated cart.

( Hannah's POV )

I felt like going to the bathroom for a retouch so I told them that I'll be back in a minute. But it seems that I won't be alone because Mare also needs to expel urine.

And so we went together.

While walking towards the ladies room, I caught a glimpse of a pair of dark eyes who seemed to be eyeing me the moment I left the table. Now what have I done to cause this?

''So Hannah, did Thierry propose?'' Mare said before she purses her lips after putting lip gloss.

''What? No, not yet. I think that haven't crossed Thierry's mind, yet.'' I said and shrugged with a sad face.

Mare stared at me and a moment later, she laughed. No one was inside the ladies' room except the two of us. The restaurant was also unoccupied by a crowd of diners, just a few groups. Maybe it was too expensive to waste cash here.

''And why exactly are you laughing, future Mrs. Redfern?'' I asked her.

''Well, I was just thinking. . . Have you lost your mind?'' Mare said with a serious mood. ''Well, duh. He's your soul mate, why wouldn't he want to marry you? You're such a crazy lady, Hannah.'' Mare laughed again. I was about to laugh at her joke when suddenly, I caught the door close silently. Someone must have been watching us from outside.

''Hannah? Is something wrong?'' Mare asked. She sound worried.

I shook my head slowly and grabbed her arm. ''Mare, someone's outside the door. I think he's following us.'' I whispered to her. Mare looked at me and then . . . she burst out laughing. ''Why, I mean why would someone follow us at a ladies' bathroom, Hannah? And who is it that you mean?'' and laughed again.

''Mary-Lynette, you don't understand. We need to call Ranze and –''

''Shhh.'' Mare whispered as she shook her finger. ''Hannah, we are not so doing that. That's so unnecessary and well –let's just get out of here.''

I can't say anything anymore. Mare just grabbed my arm and pulled me outside the ladies' room. –Only to find out that a bunch of crazily mischievous male teenagers standing in front of the door and ready to take us to somewhere which I'm sure is very, very naughty.

( Mary-Lynette's POV )

''No way.'' The words escaped me, but too soft for anyone to hear.

I shifted my gaze to Hannah as I felt her hands went cold and slightly shaking. Hannah looks so scared and about to cry. I looked back at the tall males who are now approaching us with ropes and hankies poured with sleeping draught. I think there are five of them and fighting back would only cost us more trouble. Great, now we're about to die without anyone to save us. Perfect.

Before I can even notice, Hannah pulled me instantly back to the ladies room as she slammed the door at our attackers' faces. I locked it right away as Hannah scans the area to find an exit. The guys outside are now kicking the door and wildly trying to get in. Just what do they want from us? This is just my worst night ever!

''Hannah, who are they?!'' I shouted. Hannah found an exit above one of the cubicles and is currently trying to open it with all her might.

''No time to explain right now, Mare. We need to get out of here. Fast.'' She replied. And then I realized she's actually right. How can I manage to still ask stupid questions at this moment?

And just when I was about to climb up the cubicle to help Hannah, the door just slammed open as 5 strong males entered.

An awfully handsome guy grabbed me from behind and forced me to inhale the sleeping draught. A few moments later, I was unconscious. But before blacking out, I saw one of them, who seems to be the leader, grab Hannah's hair and kissed her neck. God, he is so dead if Thierry finds out.

And then everything was full of darkness.

**Okay, that was a short chapter. Lol. But don't worry, it's going to be long one on the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter : )**

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Summary : What will happen to the whole Circle Daybreak household if a pair of mischievous male witch twins enters the mansion?

Disclaimer : I do not own the Night World Series. An amazing author named Lisa Jane ''L.J.'' Smith does

A/N : Say hello to the second to the last chapter! Hahaha!

Chapter 11 – ''I look like what?''

( Ranze's POV )

I was getting really worried as I check my wristwatch every 5 seconds from the moment I realized that Hannah and Mare hasn't come back yet.

''Rhince.'' I said.

His lips was on the mouth of his glass as he replied, ''Hmm?''

''They're taking too long.''

''Yeah. So? They're girls. They always take long inside the bathroom. Like 5 times longer than boys.'' Rhince said and smirked.

Now that just annoyed the hell out of me. ''How can you be so calm? Just that night at the club, Hannah almost got herself killed. And now, I can feel it's happening again.'' I said angrily with a silent voice. I can't afford anyone to hear our conversation.

''I'm just joking.''

''Joking. Really?''

''Okay, whatever. Instead of fighting, why don't we just check if they're okay?''

As we walk closer to the ladies' room, my instincts kept telling me that the two of them aren't there anymore. My heartbeat just thumped faster.

''Okay, open it.'' I told Rhince. His eyes went big with my command.

''Me? No way, I have etiquette. Why don't you open it yourself?'' He shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

''Whatever.'' I rolled my eyes and twisted the doorknob open.

( Rhince's POV )

The moment Ranze opened the door, I felt numb with the scenario. The mirrors were shattered to pieces and the faucet was spilling water all over the floor. It was a total chaos.

''Shit.'' I heard my twin brother curse. ''We're too late! How can we be so careless?!''

I gestured my hands to calm him down. As if I can, he's not at his most rational state right now. I mean, he really is freaking out.

''Ranze, calm down. Freaking out won't solve everything.''

''Me? Freaking out?'' he brushed his hand over his hair and placed his other hand over his chin. ''I'm. Not. Freaking. Out.''

''Yes, Ranze, yes you are.'' I said as I arched an eyebrow at him.

''We are so dead, Rhince. Thierry and Ash are really going to kill us now.'' He blabbed out again as he squat.

''Not unless we find them before anyone finds out that they went missing.'' I shot him with a bright idea.

Then slowly, he stood up. As his lips curved a smile, I knew he liked the idea.

''You truly are brilliant. I regret the days when I doubted your IQ.'' He said mockingly.

''Oh, shut up.'' And the two of us laughed again. Too confident of the fact that we surely will find Hannah and Mary-Lynette.

( Hannah's POV )

Everything was a blur the moment a tall handsome guy grabbed my hair as he kissed my neck over and over. I wanted to push him away from me but I was paralyzed. His hold was also very strong that no matter what I do, I just can't get away from him. God, Thierry, help.

It was already near morning and the sun was about to rise beautifully when I woke up. Then I realized that I just woke up to see myself tied upside down in an abandoned building. Then I saw Mary-Lynette with her wrists tied with a thick rope on a huge column. She looked very weak and dirt was all over her clothes.

I can't see anyone else other than the two of us. Those creeps must have decided to live us here. I need to wake Mare up.

''Mare! Wake up, Mare! Wake up!''

Mare groaned, her jaw went tight and she blinked really hard. And then she coughed. ''Hannah?'' she called as she scanned the place but not looking up.

''Mare, I'm right here! Look up!'' She looked up, Mare was shocked to see the view of me hanged upside down.

''What are you doing there?'' she screamed as if forgetting what happened to us.

''I have no idea. But we need help. Can you manage freeing yourself?'' I asked.

''I'm too tired. I don't know. But I'll try.''

''Okay. But please do hurry. I'm really trying to cope with my awkward position here. How could those jerks tie me up here? Is it really necessary? Geez.''

Mare was taking too long to answer, I was puzzled why she wasn't answering back.

''Mare?!''

''Shh.'' She was lost again. Then I realized that Mare was listening to something, she was focusing herself on hearing the sound outside.

''Do you hear that?'' she asked, still listening from outside.

''No . . . hey, I hear something.''

''Exactly. What do you think is it?''

''I'm not sure, a vehicle?''

''Yes, a vehicle. But what kind of vehicle could it be?''

''I think it's a truck. It's too noisy for a car.''

''Yeah, a truck. . . a dump truck!''

I was stunned for a while, then I realized what a dump truck could be doing in this place.

''This building is about to demolished!'' I screamed.

Mare's eyes went big, she was obviously stunned, too. ''No way. We need to find a way to get out of here, Hannah!''

''But how?! We're stuck here. There's no way we can get away. We're going to die, Mary-Lynette.'' Not as if I want to die. But the scenario was very perfect to kill two innocent ladies without even noticing it. It was just obvious. We'll never survive this death. Just never.

( Mary-Lynette's POV )

Hannah's right. We're going to die here. We'll be crushed the moment this building collapses down. There's no hope anymore.

I just never thought that this way of death will come to me. How could this happen? I wasn't even given the chance to say goodbye to my beloved, Ash. I only wish that he'll find someone who can love and care for him more than I did. A person who truly deserves to be loved by him.

''You might be right. I guess there really is no other choice. Let's just face it, Hannah. We're dead.'' I told Hannah as I let hot tears spill over my cheeks.

''Goodbye, Mare. Thanks for being e very great friend.'' Hannah said, her voice shaking as she cried.

''Goodbye, Hannah. You are such a treasure to keep.''

Then the building started to rumble. It was shaking now. I could feel that the floors under us is already falling down as a very huge ball of iron hits the building.

I started to close my eyes and calm myself. I wanted to have a peaceful death. To accept my fate and remember the faces of those I love. Ash, Mark, Dad, Claudine, Jade, Kestrel, Rowan and my friends at Circle Daybreak. And at that moment, I was ready.

Ready until I felt strong arms lift me up and carried me away from the building.

I instantly opened my eyes and saw Rhince running really fast as if the huge ball of iron was chasing every step he took.

Ranze was running side by side with him now. Ranze was carrying Hannah securely and making sure that no heavy rocks hit her. Rhince was doing the same for me.

And at that moment, I felt alive again.

Ranze and Rhince landed perfectly on solid ground with both their strong legs as the old abandoned building behind us totally crushed down.

''You okay?'' Rhince asked me.

I nodded blankly with my eyes still shocked. ''I have never felt this safe since that moment between life and death.'' I said and breathed heavily.

Hannah is now unconscious, but atleast she's still alive. We are still alive.

''How did you found us anyway?'' I suddenly remembered and asked the twins.

_–flashback-_

( Ranze's POV )

Rhince and I went out immediately after we paid our bills at the restaurant.

I really am at an urge to find Hannah and Mary-Lynnete. Not because I was scared of their soulmates, it was because I know it was our fault that they are in danger right now. They're our responsibility and losing the two of them at once will make me insane.

We're currently walking the lively city of Vegas, hoping to find clues of where Hannah and Mare could be.

. . . Then I felt the instinct again as I saw a man wearing a hoodie as he glares at us. I was so curious of why he was doing that, It made me walk closer to him and what happened next was what caused the adrenaline to rush through my veins.

He ran away as fast as he could with his face that showed panic and of how scared he was. He seemed to be scared of someone . . . of us.

He ran breathlessly as I and Rhince chased him down through the darkest sides of Vegas. He was fast. Fast enough for a vermin.

I grabbed the hood of his jacket that almost slipped through my grasp, yet luckily, Rhince was there to grab him back.

I was so angry that I never thought of even asking the man we were chasing first of why was he running away from us. I just shot a question at him without even thinking twice.

''Where did you take the girls?! Where?!'' I shouted as I pulled the neck line of his hoodie. Rhince stood behind the guy to secure that if he tried to run away, he'll be there to catch him anyway.

His eyes was shocked and scared with the color of green. He was breathing heavily and was gasping for air. Cold sweat dripping over his forehead and neck. I was about to punch the soul out of him when suddenly . . . he spoke.

''At Steinzen Street. . . that was where . . . where Vince ordered us to take them.'' he said breathlessly.

''So it was you after all.'' Rhince said as he laughed shortly.

''Where the hell in Steinzen Street are they?!''

He gulped and answered as fast as his tongue and breath could manage. ''In an abandoned building. Vince wants the two of them dead. Especially the blond one. . . He's crazy! The blond just looks exactly like his girlfriend who died last year. He was so mad of why his girl should have died. But she actually died not because of an accident . . . she had suicide. He was too obsessed of her that it just gave her the creeps. No matter how many times Lindsay would want him to go away, he just won't. He would even send death threats to those people who would talk to her. He won't even let Lindsay's friends have a conversation with her. . . and . . . maybe that was the time when she just wanted to take a rest. . . . To rest forever.'' His voice trailed off. Hot tears spilled over his cheeks without even noticing. ''And he just became more of a psycho now.'' He added silently.

''Why are you telling all of this to us?'' I asked as I let go of his shirt.

''Lindsay. Lindsay was my bestfriend. Well, not just my bestfriend. She was more than a friend to me. We fell inlove right before Vince even came. He just blackmailed her to have a relationship with him. She never even loved him.''

''Oh, that's why you joined Vince's gang, eh?'' Rhince asked again as he walked to face the guy.

I arched a brow . . . then I realized why. ''You wanted revenge.''

He nodded. Then his eyes went big again as if he remembered something. ''I forgot. I'm Cole, by the way.'' He said as he reached out his hand. I shook it and then Rhince did.

''Nice to hear that. I'm Justin and this is my twin brother, Jasper.'' Of course I would lie.

'Oh. . . oh shit, I just remembered!''

''What?''

''The building will be demolished any moment now! They'll die if you don't save them now!'' he shouted hysterically.

My chest felt tight of what I heard. We really need to hurry now, then I'll kill that Vince, myself later.

_End of flashback . . ._

( Hannah's POV )

I woke up as I felt someone brushing my hair gently. Thierry? Is that you? Then I opened my eyes. . . it was Ranze. We were still in front of the abandoned, now demolished building.

''H-how, how did you found us? And why did those creepy guys took us?'' I asked.

''Because you looked like their leader's dead girlfriend.'' Ranze replied.

''I look like what?'''

Then I heard Mary-Lynette laugh faintly.

**Thanks for reading this chapter : )**

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Summary : What will happen to the whole Circle Daybreak household if a pair of mischievous male witch twins enters the mansion?

Disclaimer : I do not own the Night World Series. An amazing author named Lisa Jane ''L.J.'' Smith does

A/N : Ooh, la la. Sing ooh la la, la la. Lol. Okay, that was stupid. Haha! But anyway, I just want to thank you for reading my fanfict all the way to the end *wipes tears* it truly means a lot.

I hope you enjoyed reading it and please don't forget to leave a review. Thank you. Enjoy the last chapter :D

Chapter 12 – Thank You

( Circle Daybreak Mansion )

Thierry has been brushing his hand over his hair instantaneously. Hannah hasn't come back yet. Where the hell did those bastard twin took her? Thierry thought. And where is Mary-Lynette? Ash would really destroy the whole mansion if he arrives with no Mary-Lynette on sight. I'm really going to kill those two.

Thierry was losing his patience. Every tick of the clock reminds him of what danger could possibly happen to the four. So he rushed out of his office and headed to the front door to look for them himself.

He was about to grab the doorknob. . . when suddenly –it slammed open.

He saw Ranze and Rhince with their faces covered with dirt and sweat. ( A/N : Of course they still look amazing. xDD ) no sight of Hannah and Mary-Lynette.

''You bastards! Where are they?'' he shouted.

''Calm down, my Lord. Their just inside the car. . . and yeah, Hannah's a little . . . injured.'' Rhince said, his voice cool.

Thierry calmed down. It was enough that he was sure that his soul mate was safe. ''What happened? Why is she injured and what took you so long?''

Ranze walked closer and explained. ''We got into trouble. A crazy dude called Vince kidnapped Hannah and Mare. He wanted to kill Hannah because he was plain crazy. Maybe she just really looked a lot like his dead girlfriend who had suicide out of his creepy obsession. . . luckily we got help from Vince's dead girlfriend's secret lover, Cole.'' Ranze smirked and shrugged.

Thierry was nodding but Ranze could feel the anger inside Thierry despite of his calm face.

''Okay. I understand. Thanks for saving Hannah and Mary-Lynette.''

The twins looked at each other with confusion written on their faces. Then they shifted the gaze at Thierry.

''That's it?'' they said together.

''You're not going to. . .''

''Kill us?'' and finished it in a synchronized manner.

Thierry's head jerked as he laughed softly. Then he shook his head slowly.

''No. Not at all. You've done well . . . so far. –It was enough that you were able to get my Hannah back as well as Mary-Lynette. And for the second time, thank you.'' Thierry said as he reached out his hand for a handshake. The twins shook it one after the other.

''You're very much welcome, sir. It is an honor to be at your service.'' The two said.

''I wouldn't ask about that guy, Vince, anymore. You two take care of him. You can do a great job anyway, right?'' Thierry asked.

''Nah, I don't think we can handle him anymore.'' Ranze replied.

''What do you mean?''

Rhince smirked and laughed softly. He replied for Ranze.

''Because Cole can do it better than we could. . . and he's actually been only waiting for a perfect timing to get his revenge. We've already done our part. Let's let him have his.''

Thierry smiled as he arched his eyebrow.

These kids are really something. Thierry thought. ''Okay. Sooth yourselves.''

That same day, Rhince and Ranze Swartchz left Las Vegas and transferred to London.

They kissed their goodbyes to all the friends they had at Circle Daybreak and promised to come back if given the chance.

''Just try not to mess things up here again.'' Quinn reminded them when they said they wanted to come back.

''Oh, we'll see about that.'' The twins said together in a mischievous tone. The rest took it as a joke.

But before they stepped out of the mansion, Hannah came closer and hugged the two of them whispering, ''Promise you'll come back.''

''Hell yeah, Lady Hannah.'' they said together and hugged Hannah back.

_The End_

**And that's all for the Swartchz Twins! Thank you so much for reading it and I hope you enjoyed the story. **

**I was thinking of making a sequel to this, but only if you want to have a sequel. I'm basically going to rely on the reviews if I'd really create one. So please leave your review and tell me what you think. A SEQUEL or NOT? Lol. :D **

**Have A Great Day!**

**The Swartchz Twins' message for you :**

**Ranze : Hey there, soo, you read the story, eh? For the first time in my life, let me say Thank You very much for spending your time reading our story (fanfict). And yeah . . . Who needs Justin Bieber, Greyson Chance, Austin Mahone, One Direction, Cole, Zac Efron, Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner and whoever there is if you've got Ranze Swartchz? :D BAHAHAH! **

**( A/N : I totally have nothing against those boys, especially my most beloved husband, JUSTIN DREW MALETTE BIEBER.)**

**Rhince : Shut up, Ranze. **

**Ranze : :P**

**Rhince : Whatever. . . So by the way, if you're a damsel *winks* thank you very much for reading our story (fanfict). If you're single and ready to mingle, just ask Thierry Descouedres for my number. Just call me, and voila, you've got the hottest boyfriend. *wink wink* **

**( A/N : Believe me, you don't wanna have a boyfriend like him. *wink*) **

**THAT IS ALL. THANK YOU! : )**


End file.
